


Watching You

by dciphoenix



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dciphoenix/pseuds/dciphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did Vala send through some luggage ahead of her arrival for pre-screening?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Campy for this.

There is the sound of the iris opening. Vala, dressed in a form-fitting black leather outfit and carrying a leather jacket over her shoulder, backs through the active wormhole followed by two members of SG-12, one of whom is carrying a silver case. Vala spins to take in the Gate room and all the security. She and the two men at the foot of the ramp banter to one another.

Daniel surveys her from the comfort of the briefing room, the singular pane of glass silencing the trio’s speech. He sees that she smiles at the new General and the Colonel’s words before he reads his name on her lips. A sudden tightening sensation begins in his forehead and the back of his neck, indicating the beginnings of a tension headache.

Hearing her still in the embarkation room, Daniel puts down a half drank cup of coffee on the briefing room table and pinches the bridge of his nose, glasses in one hand as he wipes at his eyes. Irritated they let her through the gate, and after hearing her complain. Daniel meanders into the room her bags have been left in. Letting curiosity get the better of him, Daniel puts a hand on the leather satchel, flips open the cover and draws open the zip.

He pulls out a coin purse, a hairbrush and makeup along with something cylindrical and made from a material that warms in his hand the longer he holds it. He pulls it out in the open, examining it and running his hands over it. Dark brows furrow with interest. It’s purple and hard, but the outer layer is soft. Rubber? Latex? Though, it could be silicon the way it glistens in the fluorescent lighting of the SGC. He accidentally rubs his thumb over the top(or bottom) of the object.

 **  
**“Uh oh.” Daniel suddenly feels his cheeks flame red as he inadvertently switches the bullet on, almost wiggling out of his hand in the process. Eyebrows rising over the rim of his glasses, he quickly shoves the bullet back in her bag, trying to avoid touching any of her other personal items before closing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Daniel's 'pure of heart' Daniel. ;)


End file.
